kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Refuto
Refuto (零不兎) is the blacksmith of the Crescent Moon Shop (三日月堂 Mikazukido) and the youngest twin of Raito. He's a person with bad mouth, but with incredible skill. Appearance Refuto has black rabbit ears sprouting from his short black hair (green with a black top in the anime), and a dark green rabbit-like tail. He has a somewhat tan complexion, and red eyes. He also has a somewhat toned body and is usually wearing a typical Japanese blacksmith uniform, which is black in color. Personality He is quiet and more laid back than his outgoing sister, but beneath his quiet exterior lies a snarky, insult-laden core. This side of him manifests whenever he encounters Rinne, whom he views as a pauper who is too poor to deserve the quality craftmanship that he delivers. He has a great passion for scythes, but as he becomes overjoyed at learning a new technique, he fails to read things all the way through. Biography Refuto succeeded the Crescent Moon Shop, which has been in business for 4000 years in scythe sharpening, as the 4th generation master, after his predecessor the 3rd generation master went to the Wheel of Reincarnation after 700 years of trade. However because of his inexperience and poor attitude, the shop has fallen on hard times, and he has to depend on his sister Raito, who serves as business manager, to attract customers. Rinne accepted his sister's plea to let him sharp his scythe for free, in hope of increasing their reputation and keeping the business going. He used a book of the 3rd Generation Master containing many types of scythes, but learns that they were all introspections that were discontinued from sales. So he moved on to sharp new scythes of his own, and Rinne would sometimes take the risk to entrust his scythe for repair to them. He and Raito would also make contact with Rinne to either sell him or ask him to try new products, and as they are desperate for thriving their business, they can be sly, seizing any opportunity for their profit. But their attempts mostly result in failure, causing their new products to be discontinued and their business to sometimes end in suspension.Chapters 122 (Episode 34), 126, 141, 149 (Episode 40), 160 (Episode 53), 165 (Episode 67), 183 (Episode 73), 211 (Episode 58), 228, 254, 271, 299, 331, 354, 375-376 Abilities He is skilled in fixing scythes. Equipment * Hammer: Being a blacksmith, Refuto's main tool for fixing scythes is a blacksmith hammer. * Waga Hansei: a book of failed products that his ancestors kept, although he failed to realize that due to never reading the descriptions until the end, and as such tried to sell some of the listed products. Relationships Raito Rinne Quotes * "Balderdash" (ボケカス) - Everytime to Rinne Trivia * His name has the same reading as the English word "left" when written in Japanese (レフト), while his sister's name would be "right". Gallery Left-full.jpg 2923355-13.jpg Failed Product.jpg Rinne 200.jpg Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Kyoukai Resident